No Simple Contract
by Venture-Man543
Summary: While on a bodyguard job out in The City, my Hunter meets some unexpected complications...
1. Chapter 1

No Simple Contract

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DESTINY, CREDIT GOES TO THE PROPER OWNERS

I walked through the shadowy streets of The Last City, the faint streetlights barely providing any light through the dark. It was only evening, but what light there was didn't reach into the deep streets of The City. Citizens were near and thick, filling the street almost to the brink. My path was clear however, my Devils Disguise and armor giving a signal to pedestrians that I no simple City-Dweller.

"Which way was it again WinterWhite?" I asked, turning to my Ghost for direction in the maze of streets.

WinterWhite appeared beside me in a flash of blue, looking at me with his one blue eye.

"The Nortan Corporations building should be just a few blocks east of here," he said looking in the said direction. I followed his instructions and pushed into the crowd with him close behind, going to the corner and turning east. A few twists and turns through the crowded streets and I found myself staring at my destination. The Nortan Robotics Company tower, five hundred floors of pure robot science. Nortan Corporations was one of the few major businesses in The City and the main manufacturer of Frames and other robots these days.

What I'm doing here you may ask? The answer is simple, I'm on a job.

Yes me, a Guardian, on a job. Specifically, I was on bodyguard duty for Nortan Co. owner, Robrock Nortan. He had someone special he wanted me to guard tonight as he went out on business.

I'd been taking jobs for the residents of The City ever since my reawakening, as often as I could. Body guarding had been me and my mentor's main way of providing for ourselves back in the Golden Age. Besides hunting and guiding people though the brush of Venus of course. Other Guardians like Zavala looked down on people like me, saying we gave Guardians a bad name. But hey, a man has got to earn his glimmer somehow, right?

I made my way towards Nortan tower, crossing the street speedily. Making my way to the doors, they slid open automatically as I entered. I came into a pristine lobby of sorts with a few white benches and an attendant at a desk.

"You're a Guardian," he gasped in realization, looking me up and down in awe.

"Yes," I replied. "Mr. Norton is expecting me."

"Of course, you must be that body guard he spoke of," the attendant said hurriedly, going to flip through some papers. "He's in his suite on the top floor, just take the elevator."

I only nodded my thanks and made my way to the elevator as instructed, WinterWhite following at my side. Entering the white elevator, I pressed the button for the top floor. Crossing my arms as I waited for the big metal box to reach the top floor.

"Who do you think you're being paid to guard?" WinterWhite asked through the silence. Elevators no longer included elevator music between floors as they did before the Golden age. Most buildings only had stairs or couldn't find or afford the technology.

I shrugged my shoulders disinterestedly.

"Don't know," I replied. "I'm sure we'll find out when we get there."

WinterWhite only nodded, vanishing in a flash of blue.

The elevator soon slowed and eventually completely stopped, dinging as I reached my destination. I stepped out as the door opened, walking out into a carpeted and well decorated hallway. Two guards in black uniforms and auto-rifles were there to greet me, proceeding to escort me down the hallway. Guess Mr. Norton didn't trust his employees very much, hard to say I didn't expect it to be so.

I was escorted down the hallway by the guards, coming out into a large suite at the end. The suite was like what anyone would expect in the ownership of a rich business owner. Bright carpets, expensive furniture and the like, things most other people in the city couldn't afford.

In the center sat three white couches that surrounded a short glass table, where three figures sat. My employer, Mr. Norton in the flesh for one and another middle aged man with a thick beard. The third was a young girl, just out of her twenties I guess, I didn't recognize her.

"Ah, you're here as expected," Mr. Norton said, standing and walking over to where I stood, he outstretched his hand to shake mine. "You're a little earlier than I thought you would be." Mr. Norton was a middle aged man with dark skin and hair and features that were similar to the people that had inhabited Asia before The Collapse.

"I prefer to make a good first impression," I replied, taking his hand and shaking it. "You can only make one after all, I prefer mine to be positive."

"Good, I like that," Mr. Norton said with a smile and a nod. "And how do your superiors in the Vanguard feel about this?"

"Depends on which superior you're talking about," I grinned slightly under my helmet. "Commander Zavala wasn't too happy, I couldn't read Ikoras expression effectively enough. And Cayde, I'd go so far to say that he doesn't care, he might even support this, knowing him."

"Yes, I've heard of that Exo," Norton replied, going to resume his spot on the couch, I followed suit and sat across from him. "A rolling ball of personality they say."

"That's an understatement," I laughed, then turned serious. "But we aren't here to discuss the Vanguard, you contracted me because you need someone kept safe."

"Yes," Norton agreed. "This is my business partner, Alejano Rubrix," he said gesturing to the man with the beard who simply nodded. "And this is my daughter Cassandra," she inclined his head to the young girl who sat nearby. "She is the one that you will be guarding, while Alejano and I go out on business tonight."

At the sound of her name the young girl looked up from the communicator that she had been typing on. Communicators had replaced the common cell phone when the Golden Age rolled around. These days only the rich and wealthy could afford such things and service didn't go out beyond the bounds of The City. Guardians didn't need communicators however, we had our Ghost.

I examined Cassandra for a moment, taking in her features, I made a point of knowing my clients. She had dark tan skin, like her father along with long black hair that hung down to her shoulders. She looked about my age, at least the age I'd been before I'd died back in the Dark Age after The Collapse. Wearing an expensive looking knee-length skirt of pink and a white shirt, she looked ever inch rich that a girl of her status was expected to.

"Cassie," Mr. Norton intoned heavily. "This is Cidvis, he will be your protector while I'm out tonight."

Cassandra looked me up and down with what was plain scrutiny in her eyes. Her sight coming to rest on the firearms strapped to my hip and back.

"What's with the cape?" she asked in a rude tone, I felt my irritation go up a bit inside myself.

"It's a cloak," I corrected, sitting a bit straighter and pulling the strings of my Kings Mantle a little tighter. "Their usually worn by Hunters like myself," I added with pride, being a Hunter was part of my identity and I wasn't about let some rich brat tarnish that.

"Hm," she grunted, then turned back to her communicator, Mr. Norton simply grinned.

"Well, we'll be off," he said, standing with Alejano, I stood with him and prepared to begin my vigil. He came over to me before I left, clasping my shoulder tightly. "She's in your hands," he said seriously.

"Don't worry Mr. Norton," I replied, and reached for my sidearm, flipping it out with a whirl. "She'll be here when you come back, alive in well…or your money back." I then returned it to its holster at my side, just as quickly as I'd withdrew it.

Mr. Norton let out a small snort of amusement and then proceeded to exit the suite along with his partner and a few bodyguards.

I withdrew my scout rifle from my back and began to pace around the room, examining the area. When on the job I liked to remain mobile, to remain in movement, I get restless if I remain still for too long.

I patrolled around the room several times, looking out the suites tall windows and the various decorations located on the walls. But I always kept an eye on Cassandra in her spot on the couch, endlessly typing on that communicator of hers.

"She should really take a break from that," WinterWhite said, appearing at my side. "Prolonged staring at technological screens can prove harmful to one's sight."

"Tell that to her," I said, nodding in the direction of my employers daughter. "She hasn't looked up from that thing ever since her dad left."

WinterWhite looked at Cassandra and then back at me.

"She does seem quite involved in her communicator," he laughed.

"How much you want to bet that someone could come and kidnap her and she wouldn't even notice," I joked, this provoked a chuckle from myself and from WinterWhite.

I continued my patrol around the room, eventually coming to the hall that lead to the elevator.

"How goes it, gentlemen?" I asked the guards stationed there, dressed in combat armor and armed with auto-rifles.

"All's normal, sir," one answered with a nod which I returned. I then returned to the suite to watch over my charge.

I can't really say what happened next, only that at one point things were normal hadn't gone to hell. And then things just went ahead and decided to do exactly that…

First thing I recollect was a large explosion that shattered the wall of windows facing out over The City.

This was, to say the least, an unexpected occurrence, but not so unexpected that I entirely lost my wits. I still held enough grasp of the situation to take action, which logically was to protect the young(and probably oblivious)Cassie.

Ducking and rolling I grabbed the young women and brought her into the protective fold of my cloak. In the midst of this I leaped over the back of the nearby couch, giving me and my protectee some cover from any fire that may come.

Unsurprisingly, my instincts proved true as the guards from the elevator entered the room, only to be mowed down by a wave of gunfire.

WinterWhite appeared next to my head looking at Cassie and to me.

"I detect at least fifteen hostiles in the room," he said after a brief scan.

"Come out and surrender," a man said suddenly, wiping any suspicion of Fallen, Vex or any other species that fought against The City. These guys were human…

"Great," I answered, drawing my scout rifle, I looked to WinterWhite and nodded at Cassie who remained silent through all of this. "Look after her."

He nodded and I returned it and then jumped up and over the couch to deal with our uninvited guests.

It was an entourage of men dressed in white and orange combat armor, armed with a mixture of auto-rifles and hand cannons.

They all noticed me immediately, but failed to do anything before I'd already landed a shot between the eyes of one of their comrades.

"Get em boys!" one shouted as he lifted his auto-rifle, releasing a torrent of bullets. The others followed his example and opened fire as well and soon I found myself dodging walls of bullets at a time. In this time I took down two more of my attackers.

Deciding to speed things up I tossed two vortex grenades into the group taking out five more men as the grenades sucked them into the cold void.

"Found her!" one of the men suddenly shouted and to my alarm, reached behind the couch and dragged up a screaming Cassie. WinterWhite, bless his little robotic soul, tried to drive him off by ramming him in the face. This only seemed to enrage him more and he swatted my Ghost aside like an insolent mosquito.

Needless to say, I was angry and scared, both at the harming of my Ghost and the one I was supposed to protect.

These emotions filled me and I felt them fuel me and suddenly I was filled with that almighty power of the Void. Drawing upon it, I put its power into substance and drew forth my Void Bow, drawing back and releasing a single ShadowShot into the group.

A small orb of Void energy appeared and lashed out with long dark tentacles of energy, latching onto the kidnappers. The men froze in place, tethered in place by the power of the Void, the one holding Cassie released her and I knew it was time to finish it.

I drew forth my sidearm and released three shots into one man and three into the next. One, two, three, they dropped like flies and I thought that victory and the well-earned pay was surely mine.

Unfortunately the Void Anchor wore off just then and the kidnappers were released from its grip just as I ended the fourth member of their remaining number.

My advantage ended as one of them tossed a small disk like object at me which struck my chest. On impact it broke and I found myself blinded and thrown onto my back with a flash of light, unable to move.

"Grab her!" one of them shouted and I heard Cassie scream through the haze of light that clouded my vision. "Pick us up, now!" I heard the same voice order, answered by the hum of something large and obviously capable of flight outside the window.

I came to now and grudgingly came to my feet, rifle at the ready.

It was to no avail however as I only did so in time to see the remaining kidnappers drag a screaming Cassie up the ramp of a small jumpship. The ramp closed shut and I could only watch as the ship flew away into the empty airways of the city…

 **Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **I started writing this when I was working on some other stuff and just suddenly came up with the idea. And since I'd gotten a lot farther here than I have on my other projects, I decided to have this be my next post. I'm thinking of dividing it into about three chapters, as there is a lot of stuff bound to happen.**

 **I just like to apologize for any bad or cringy writing you encountered in this story. I've been writing for a long time, but still have a LOT to improve on. So I'd appreciate if any of you have any tips for me.**

 **Thank you for the support…**

 **-Venture-Man543**


	2. Chapter 2

No Simple Contract Chapter 2

"Damn it!" I cursed, banging my fist into my palm, I paced back and forth, right in front of the spot where the strange attackers had taken Cassie.

"You should really stop saying that," WinterWhite said as he floated nearby, watching me as I paced.

"Why?" I asked in an agitated manner, looking at him.

"Well, you've only said it one-hundred and sixty-seven times in the last fifteen minutes," he informed me.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do?" I asked, my anger suddenly leaving me. "The suites destroyed, Cassie's gone and I have no lead to find her! I'm mean for the Travelers sake WinterWhite, I've killed Archons, Gate Lords! Hell, I've killed the Taken King himself! But when it comes to a small group of minimally armed kidnappers, I get my butt kicked!"

In most situations I wouldn't be like this, I'd retain my usual attitude and press on. In fact I could kind of care less about a brat such as Cassie. But the fact is, I was getting PAID to protect and care for her, there's the difference. I don't usually care about things, I'm often laid backed and passive, but when you throw money into the equation. That's when things turn serious and the real business ensues. But now, my money was flying out the window like a Hive Wizard.

"Fair enough, but I wouldn't say we have no leads," WinterWhite replied.. "While you were over here cursing, I scanned the armor of our visitors." He pointed his eye over at the corpses of the kidnappers I had managed to slay during the main firefight.

I looked at him incredulously, or I would have, if I hadn't been wearing a helmet.

"Why didn't you say anything!?" I exclaimed.

"You didn't ask and I didn't want to interrupt your cuss fest," he said.

I took a deep breath and held back several well thought out, but hurtful retorts.

"Okay," I said evenly, holding up a hand and looking WinterWhite straight in the eye. "What do you got?"

"If you examine the side of their armor," WinterWhite explained, zooming over to one of the fallen kidnappers. "There's an identification code on the side of their armor."

"Okay," I said, coming over to examine the small, black dash marks in question. "What does that tell us?"

"They trace the armor back to the manufacturer, which should essentially lead us to the kidnappers," WinterWhite said.

"Alright, who's the manufacturer?"

"Pinton Arms."

Pinton Arms was another local company in the city, but as Norton Robotics handled machines. Pinton Arms handled firearms and weaponry, being one of the major manufactures. They actually were the ones that supplied The Tower and the Guardians with most of its weapons. For a price, of course…

I thought it over for a minute, Pinton was a major corporation with a lot of influence. It's CEO, Michol Pinton was also known for being a real stickler of a guy. In other words I'd be going up against a powerful enemy with a lot of guns and men at his back. That is if he was indeed the mastermind of this whole kidnapping.

But if I did go for it means I could get payback for the hassle and risk to me getting paid. And I could dispense some of that Guardian Justice Zavala was always going on about.

All of a sudden I was filled with enthusiasm again and felt that maybe, just maybe I could salvage this whole mess.

"How do you feel about visiting Pinton Arms?" I asked WinterWhite all the while a grin came to my face.

Alexander Pinton felt tired, which was to be expected from an owner of a major (if not the only) arms company. But today felt especially tiring, so after concluding yet another meeting he decided to head to his office for a break.

Filing out of the conference room with the various stockholders and major business officials he immediately headed for the nearby elevator. Pressing the button he entered the elevator and he sighed as it headed upstairs with him as its only occupant.

The elevator promptly opened upon arriving, leading into a spacious office of fine carpeting and fancy furniture. He stepped out of the elevator as it closed behind him and went towards his desk. It was there that he grabbed a small glass cylinder of light green liquid and proceeded to poor it into a nearby glass.

He had just raised it to his lips when he heard the words come forth.

"You have some explaining to do, Mr.," it said.

Pinton whirled around, dropping the glass in the process, only to be grabbed by a thin, armored figure who quickly proceeded to immobilize him against his own desk.

"Who…are you?" he grunted out.

"Who…are you?" Mr. Pinton asked as I pinned him down against the office desk.

It taken me a bit to figure out a way into Pinton Tower, these business men built their businesses like fortresses. So after about an hour's recon I eventually found a way to sneak in through one of the lower windows. After that it was just a simple matter of making my way to Mr. Pintons office unnoticed.

"Who I am, is not important," I said to answer Mr. Pintons question. "All you need to know is that you're in some deep trouble, Mr. Pinton."

"What are you talking about?" Pinton grunted, seeming generally baffled.

Realizing that this conversation was going to take longer than expected, I made the businessman a simple deal.

"I'm going to let you up," I said, easing my pressure on him a tad. "We'll talk, but, if you try anything, anything at all, I'll blow your head off." I emphasized my point by drawing my sidearm and tapping it on his desk, in clear view of Pintons sight. "Understand?"

Pinton slowly nodded and I stepped back and released him, holstering my sidearm as I did so.

Pinton straightened himself for a moment and breathed deeply, finally turning to me with a look of fear and curiosity on his face.

"You're a Guardian," he said. "Why are you here?"

"I've some business with you," I said simply, crossing my arms. "Earlier tonight, at the tower of Norton Robotics, a young girl was kidnapped. More specifically, Cassandra Norton."

"How unfortunate," Pinton said as he poured and sipped another drink, he then turned to me. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"WinterWhite," I said simply, my Ghost appeared out of thin air and came to float beside me. Once settled at my side he projected a blue image from his eye, the image was of the situation back at Norton Tower. The image showed the bodies of the kidnappers that I had managed to take down sprawled all around the Nortons Suite. "The kidnappers were armed with armaments from your company, so I was wondering if you were willing to explain yourself."

Mr. Pinton was silent for a moment and rubbed his chin.

"I have no idea how they got those weapons, I receive and make hundreds of deals a day and…" He suddenly stopped short as I withdrew my sidearm and began to finger the trigger menacingly. He swallowed and then proceeded to continue, much more honestly this time I might add. "I received a shady deal a week ago, I didn't know who it came from. The Glimmer was good however, so I couldn't resist. The order asked to deliver the shipment to the Easter part of the Outer Slums of The City. Maybe you can find a clue there."

I smiled under my mask and holstered my sidearm, turning away to leave.

"Thank you, Mr. Pinton," I said. "You've been very helpful."

The Outer Slums, probably the crappiest place in The City, there aren't any high skyscrapers or glorious towers out here. Rather, it's a mixture crapped apartments and poorly constructed warehouses with the different sectors often ruled by the local gangs.

Yes, even after The Collapse things like gangs and crime and general existed, I guess it's one of those things you can never really stamp out.

Regardless, it looks like I'm going to have to take a little visit there in I ever want to get my payment.

The Eastern sections of the Outer Slums are ruled by a gang known as the City Devils or something like that. Their fierce and secretive if I recall correctly, so I'm going to have to go in careful. Real careful…

I sat atop the ceiling of a random warehouse as one of the City Devil Sentries rounded the corner of the street. He wore black leather and was armed with an old pulse rifle, he was older and balding on top. Despite this, he still looked like he could be a real bruiser in a fight.

I waited for about half a minute, until the point where he was positioned right below me. At that moment I jumped down, landing on top of him and forcing him to the ground. He dropped his pulse rifle and it skittered away a few feet pathetically. I now had one foot planted in his back, keeping him on the ground, while I held my scout rifle to his head.

"Who are you?" the thug asked.

"That's not important," I growled. "What is, is the information you're going to give me if you want to live. Now, are you going to cooperate?"

"Well, you have a gun to my head, so what choice do I have?" he replied.

"Smart," I said. "Now, a delivery of weapons was sent to this area a while ago from Pinton Arms, who placed that order?"

"That would've been my boss," the thug answered. "We needed the gear for a big job he had in mind."

"What kind of job?"

"I don't know," the thug seemed to answer honestly. "Some sort of kidnapping, it just got pulled tonight if what I hear is true."

"Where would you be holding the person you kidnapped?" I asked, keeping the excitement from my voice.

"Probably at our hangout, the old apartment complex, near the wall. They'll be there until we can get a ransom note out to the person who the boss wants to pay."

"Thanks," I said. "You've been very helpful." I then slammed the butt of my rifle into his head, knocking him out cold. WinterWhite then appeared beside me and looked to my then to the thug.

"What now?" he asked.

"We go get young Cassie," I replied. "But I don't think I can do it alone, I'm going to need some help." Suddenly, the idea of the perfect person came to me and I grinned under my helmet. "How do you feel about making a phone call?" I inquired.

Cayde-6, Hunter Vanguard and self-declared five star comedian, stood in the Hall of Guardians. Deeply engrossed in the current meeting before him, well actually, in all honesty, Cayde wasn't paying a speck of attention. He droned off somewhere near the beginning, right after Zavala had initiated the conference. He was now passing the time by entertaining himself with one of his frequent daydreams of dressing the other Vanguards in the most ridiculous outfits he could conjure.

"Cayde…"

Top hat, Mustache…

"Cayde!"

Cayde shook himself out of his imagining and turned to his Ghost who had just spoken.

"What's up Cayde Jr.?" Cayde asked casually, looking to his small companion. A lot of Guardians and people in general thought it prideful that he'd name his Ghost after himself. But Caydes question was, who WOULD'NT want to name something after him.

"I'm receiving an incoming transmission from Cidvis," Cayde Jr. said.

"Well, I better answer then, now shouldn't I?" Cayde said, glad at the chance to escape the meeting. He stood and began to make his way out of the Hall of Guardians and kept on moving despite the looks received from Zavala, Ikora and several other attendees of the meeting.

"Transmission, gotta take this," he said, giving them no time to reply. He left the Hall of Guardians, making his way past Lord Shaxx the Crucible Master and Eris Morn. Finally exiting into the cool night air and gaining an excellent view of the city beyond.

"Alright, put him through," Cayde said as they reached the open air.

Cayde Jr. paused for a moment and then begin to speak, except in the voice of Cidvis. A talented Hunter and close friend of Cayde.

"Cayde, you there?" the voice of Cidvis asked.

"Ya, I'm here Cidvis, what's up?" Cayde replied.

"Well, you know that job I left on a few hours ago?"

"Ya," Cayde said. "The Body-Guarding assignment?"

"That's the one," Cidvis confirmed. "Well, to make things quick, things went a bit sideways. I'm now out here in the Outer Slums trying to rescue the person I was supposed to protect."

"Ok?" Cayde asked. "And what are you calling me for?"

Cayde couldn't say why, but for some reason, he felt that if he could see Cidvis' face, he would've been smiling.

"When's the last time you left The Tower?"

 **Hey Guys! Sorry that took so long to update, the end of school and just general craziness have kept me from writing**. **I've been trying to play catch up as a result and am now finished with the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed, let me know if I can improve in anyway and tell me what you liked about it!**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

No Simple Contract

Chapter Three

I met Cayde in a small alley within the Outer Slums of The City, he came strolling in as if he thought he was the king of the world, he probably did in all honesty. Also, knowing Cayde and the circumstances, I half expected him to show up with a pipe and a Sherlock Holmes hat. As if this was all a formal investigation of a crime with him as the detective and me as his loyal partner.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the party has arrived," Cayde invoked dramatically with a smooth bow to an imaginary audience. I tried to resist grinning, but it was impossible not to when faced with the Exos theatrics. For most people anyway, there were a few who could, I think I'd be right in pointing out Zavala and Ikora as two of those few.

"Bravo, bravo," I said, softly clapping in a mocking fashion. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I had to give Zavala and Ikora the slip, you know how those two are. It didn't help that we were in the middle of the most boring meeting in existence," Cayde explained.

"Every meeting is the boring to you," I pointed out with a grin, drawing my scout rifle and beginning to move out of the alley. Cayde followed close behind drawing up to beside me as we walked, drawing his favored Ace of Spades hand cannon from its holster at his side.

"That may be, but this was especially long and tedious," Cayde said, we left the alley and he paused to look around the street, taking it in and breathing in (if he even breathed) deeply. "Man, it feels good to get out of The Tower after so long."

"I wouldn't know," I said, continuing to move down the street, I turned to look at Cayde as he began following me again. "You really shouldn't have taken that dare Cayde."

"You know I can't resist a challenge," Cayde retorted. "I just didn't think I could lose."

"Ya, look where that got you now. Cooped up in The Tower unable to answer the irresistible call of the wilds beyond," I replied.

"I'll get out someday and when I do, oh man, you better watch out," Cayde laughed, he then seemed to turn serious. "Who we rescuing anyway?"

"The daughter of Robrock Norton, CEO of Norton robotics. She was kidnapped earlier tonight by a local gang while I was supposed to protect her. And now I have to get her back if I ever hoped to get paid," I explained, giving Cayde a more detailed explanation than my one before.

"Alrighty then," Cayde remarked in an uninterested manner, picking up the pace and coming up beside me. "What's the plan and more importantly, when does the shooting start?"

"No real plan," I said absolutely honest. "All there is to it is to send you in to distract them while I get in and quietly Cassandra to safety."

"So I'm just the distraction?" Cayde asked.

"Ya, pretty much," I admitted.

"Well, as long as I get to shoot something," Cayde said with a twirl of his hand cannon and grin my way. "Let's get this show on the road."

The apartment complex which the City Devils used as their hangout was old, ratty and downright crappy. With boarded windows, torn walls and a partially collapsed roof that looked like it would collapse in on itself at any moment.

Cayde and I stood in the alley facing across from the complex, staking out the situation and preparing to enact our crazy plan (if you could even call it that).

"No guards out front," Cayde said, tossing an incendiary grenade up in the air over and over like it was a ball of some sort. His Ace of Spades still lay grasped in his hand, lying gently against his left as he leaned against the alley wall.

I stood across from him, scout rifle hanging limply in my hand at my side, looking at the apartment complex as it stood there silently.

"It's quiet," I said, partially to myself, I turned to look at Cayde. "I'm starting to doubt if this is even the right place."

"Well," said Cayde standing as he tossed the grenade up in the air once more. "There's only one way to find out." The bomb landed in his palm once more and at the exact same moment, Caydes thumb pressed the activation button. Cayde then fluidly chucked the explosive through once of the more open windows and we simply stood there and waited.

A second or two later, the front of the building exploded in fire and smoke with various screams echoing from the inside.

"Guess this is the right place," Cayde said with a shrug and a grin, he then charged forward, unleashing a hail of hand cannon fire into the waning smoke.

I looked after him a moment and then simply shook my head and with a smile followed my friend and mentor into the quickly evolving firefight.

A few gangster still stood amongst the smoke, small fires and debris and I encountered one of these as I entered the vicinity of the complex.

He saw me and immediately went to shoot me with a small sidearm in his hand, but not before I planted a quickly placed shot between his eyebrows. He fell backwards and slammed into the floor limply and did not get up, I skipped over his body and made my way towards the back of the building, where the stairs should be.

I came across Cayde as I did this, nearly knee deep in a group of gangsters and thugs and still shooting more like a pro. He saw me as I passed and gave me a thumbs up, right before blasting another gangster without even looking.

I reached the stairs and bounded up them, coming to the top only to slam into a gangster who was making his way downstairs carrying an old auto-rifle.

Refusing to stop for anything, I used my momentum to bowl the gangster over, sending him to the ground with a thud. I then made my way to the next flight and ran up at them with all speed, meeting two poorly armed thugs, a man and a woman, on the next level. They attempted to open fire, but I drew first and shot twice in rapid succession, killing the man and taking the womans shooting arm out.

The woman fell to the ground with a scream and lay there wining as blood oozed from the bullet wound in her arm. I walked over to her prone figure and pointed my rifle straight at her head, ready to do what I had to if she didn't give me what I wanted.

"Where. Is. She?" I asked, I said the words slowly, wanting her to understand every syllable.

The woman wined once more and then spoke.

"Upstairs, top floor," she croaked.

I drew my rifle away and stomped away, making my way to the stairs, fully intent on reaching Cassandra as soon as possible.

"Please, it hurts," the woman said behind me from her place on the ground.

I pause in my stride and glance back at her as she laid there bleeding on the ground, and a savage debate raged in myself. Part of me wanted to leave her behind and get to Cassandra and get out, after all, she wasn't my concern, and she was my enemy. But the other part screamed compassion and that it was the right thing to do regardless of what she was.

I sighed and shook my head and called WinterWhite.

He appeared in a puff of air and look at me, I jerked my head back to the woman and I knew he received the message of what he wanted me to do. He only looked at me once and then flew over to the woman and scanned her wound. Next shot out a bright blue beam of light into the wound, drawing out the bullet buried within. Another beam sealed up the wound and stopped the bleeding, WinterWhite then flew back to my side and disappeared in a puff of blue light.

"Thank you," the woman said after me, but I only kept on walking and ran the way up the stairs, making up for lost time.

Through the complex I encountered several pockets of resistance, usually just one or two thugs with some small firearms making a poor attempt to block my path. I dealt with these quickly and often lethally, showing no remorse for those that had endangered the one I was supposed to attack.

Finally, I made it to the final flight of stairs and had WinterWhite take a quick peak up to the next floor. He said a couple of guards stood at the end of the hall, loosely guarding the door located there. Drawing out one of my Void grenades, I dashed up the stairs activating it as I did and tossing it to the very end of the hall as I reached the top floor.

It rolled to the ground at the feet of the guards and before they could say a word, exploded in a bloom of purple energy. Sucking them into the endless darkness of the void and clearing the way to the place that I knew they must have been holding Cassandra.

I stopped just outside the door and checked and readied my scout rifle, I then, with a thrust of my full strength, kicked opened the flimsy (if not already half broken or rotted) door. I then rushed in and readied my scout rifle, ready to shoot anything in sight to get to Cassandra.

I froze from what I saw, Cassandra was there alright, a bit muddy and dirty, but safe all the same. It was the man holding a small sidearm to her head that made me freeze and take in the situation. He was middle-aged with brown hair and eyes with a light fuzz of hair on his face and pale skin, wearing mainly leather and old fabric. He smiled at me maliciously as I entered the room, pressing the sidearm the already petrified young woman.

"You must be that Hunter that's been causing me so much trouble," he said in a voice that equally as malicious as he look. "I'm surprised you found our hideout so fast."

"You just have to get on teaching your people to be more resistant to interrogation," I said. Beginning to circle him, making my way deeper into room, but never lowering my scout rifle from his face.

"I'll remember that," the gang leader said, then turned serious. "Now this is what is going to happen. I'm going to walk out of here safe and sound or our little missy here gets a nice bullet to the brain, understand?"

I only remained silent and kept my rifle aimed right at his head, I was no in position to do anything and to my own surprise, I didn't know what to do.

"Good boy," the gang boss mocked as he slowly made his way to door with Cassandra clasped tight to his side.

"I'll find you," I growled behind my mask. "And when I do, you'll wish you were never born."

"I look forward to it," the boss said as he stepped through the doorway, but there is where he stopped.

Before he could take another step a gunshot was heard and his head popped as a bullet hole suddenly appeared in his forehead. He eyes glazed over and he limply fell to the ground, his arm sliding off of Cassandra loosely.

Cassandra took one look at her captors body and screamed, running to me arms open. I dropped my rifle and opened my arms to her, she into my grasp eagerly and started to cry hard and I couldn't blame here in all honesty.

After a moment of holding the sobbing girl close, I looked up into the doorway to look at Cassandras mysterious savior. And needless to say, I wasn't at all surprised to see Cayde standing there, twirling his pistol and grinning.

"Well, that's was exciting," he intoned happily looking down at the dead gang boss and then at Cassandra as she cried in my arms. "What's her problem?"

I simply found myself smiling, relieved to have Cassandra safe again, who knows? Maybe I'd get paid after all.

"She just needs to go home," I explained and sighed.

Cayde accompanied us back to Norton Tower and deserved most of the credit for cheering Cassandra up. His wacky attitude and lay back personality making her laugh and generally calming her fears and trauma from the recent experience.

Once in the tower we simply sat in the suite and waited for the return of Mr. Norton, which was signaled by the ding of the elevator.

I stood up from the couch as Mr. Norton entered the suite with Alejano close behind, a look of pure horror and confusion on both their face.

"What happened here?" Norton asked to no one in particular, looking to me and then to Cayde and finally to the dirtied Cassandra. "Cassie?" Cassandra rushed into her father's arms and he held her tightly, as if he'd never let go again. "What happened?" he directed this question at me.

"We had some…minor bumps in the road," I said, a bit evasively and quite nervously.

"What kind of bumps?" Norton asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at me.

"I was taken, dad," Cassandra said, speaking for me. "They were going to hold me for ransom in the outer part of The City, that is until Cidvis came and rescued me."

"Hey, don't forget me!" Cayde said, raising a finger in protest.

"And Cayde," Cassandra added.

Cayde then bowed his head in acceptance of the recognition and bowed.

Mr. Norton seemed quite confused and a bit taken aback, but eventually he just sighed and smiled.

"You've kept my daughter safe, just like you promised," he said. "I can never thank you enough."

"Eh," I said with a shrug. "Just pay me our agreed price and we'll call it good."

"Deal," Mr. Norton said with a laugh and pulled out a small tablet and pressed a button or two on it. "Consider your glimmer transferred," he informed me, stowing away the tablet.

WinterWhite suddenly appeared, his eye glowing with knowledge and information.

"Glimmer received," he confirmed looking to me.

"Do I get a cut?" Cayde asked curiously, with a small hope in his voice.

"Don't push your luck Cayde," I chided with a shake of my head, though I was smiling.

The Exo bowed his head and turned away, going back to whatever he was doing beforehand.

"Well Mr. Norton," I said in my top business manner a moment later. "It's been a pleasure." I reached out to shake his hand to seal our transaction.

"It has," he replied, taking my hand and shaking it firmly. "Thank you again."

I only nodded and signaled Cayde to follow which he quickly did as we began to make our way to the elevator with WinterWhite floating at my side.

We reached the hallway and were nearly to the elevator when a voice called out behind us.

"Wait!" Cassandra called, rushing down the hall to us.

We turned back to look at her and she came to stop right in front me, a small smile on her face.

"You don't ever take that mask off do you?" she asked.

"Not out The Tower," I replied.

"Well, I hope you'll make an exception," she said.

The next moments I can't describe clearly as it's all mixed up in a whirlwind of adrenaline and excitement.

She reached up slowly and softly drew off my helmet, taking in my face once it was fully unmasked. She then softly smiled and leaned forward, planting a small kiss on my lips. She then handed my helmet back to me and made her way back down the hall. I only stood there frozen and trying to comprehend what in the name of The Traveler just happened.

Cayde suddenly whistled once while nodding his head and I could tell that WinterWhite wanted laugh.

"If either of you said anything," I said to both of the robotic beings. "I will personally melt you down and use you for spare parts, understand?"

"Crystal," Cayde said, putting on a serious, yet mocking tone, a grin playing all over his face.

"My lips are sealed," WinterWhite replied.

"You don't have lips," I said.

"It was a joke," he countered.

I only smiled and laughed, then replacing my helmet, I made my way to the elevator. Grinning all the way…

 **Whoo! Chapter Three is finished! The final chapter of this little story and one that I must say I am quite proud of! This chapter was somewhat difficult for me and I would appreciate any feedback or tips you have! I especially had trouble with the fight seen as I didn't want to make it too messy or gory, but hey, what do you expect when people are getting shot with bullets? A special thanks to jsm1978 for his excellent tips and advice and to any others that followed this story! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Until next time**

 **-VentureMan543**


End file.
